Pokemon can talk!
by Froggiecool
Summary: Ask any pokemon or character any question! From either the anmie or the games! Instructions inside, page one, with a sample chapter from MY own questions! Rating may change due to questions. And I might make them do what you ask...
1. Chapter 1

**Now then, instructions first. Simply review with your question, and I'll write it up. I'll try to update 1-3 times a week, but might not if on holiday. No more than 3 questions to a chapter, unless they are linked, please. I may split them up. Now for the sample chapter:**

* * *

Commentator: Hello and welcome to the fist ever showing of 'Pokemon can talk?!'. Today, here in the studio, we have Misty's payduck, psyduck. Psyduck.

Psyduck: Yes. I'm here. Hello. Got any asprin for my headache?

Commentator: Sorry I don't. Here is your question! Why don't you like water?

Psyduck: It scares me.

Commentator: That much is obvious. Please expand.

Psyduck: I won't.

Commentator: You will or I'll send Arceus after you.

Psyduck: Okay, okay! It's because I never learnt how to swim, and I went underwater! I thought I'd drown!

(He starts crying).

Commentator: There, there, psyduck. You're only on live TV.

Psyduck: Oh help me!

Commentator: Misty!

(Misty comes in)

Misty: Yeah?

Commentator: Take psyduck home please. And give him head-ache tablets.

Misty: Fine.

(Psyduck returns to his pokeball, and Misty turns to leave)

Commentator: Oh, and Misty

Misty: Yeah?

Commentator: Do you love Ash?

(Misty blushes, and runs for it)

Commentator: Arceus.

Arceus: Yes.

Commentator: Do you think you could bring Misty back here?

Arceus: For a price.

Commentator: 3 bags of Brock-cooked kidney beans?

Arceus: Deal.

(Arceus turns to leave to get Misty for a later episode)

* * *

** Well, I hope you liked it! Hopefully, you'll come up with better questions, although I may slip I ones of my own, in short chapters. If you only want to talk to legendaries, I'm happy to do them, but there's another thing like this that deals with them. It may get processed quicker. It's called 'The Legrendry Talk Show', if you want to know.**


	2. Chapter 2

Commentator:Now, we have some questions from Steelion, who reviewed on the wrong story, but we'll forget about that for now. Firstly, I have a question for Proffser Oak. He's on the phone now. Hello?  
Pro. Oak: Hello all!  
Commentator:Now then. How do evelution stones work?  
Pro. Oak: Simply, the stone's radiation geneticaly mutates the pokemon further. Only some forms of DNA react to them though. We are conducting xtensive research into it right at this moment.  
Commentator: Thankyou Oak. Now, a question for two very different pkemon, Oddish and Turtwig! So...Why do some pokemon want to be captured, and other's don't?  
Oddish: People are scary.  
Commentator: Great observation.  
Turtwig: I wanted to see the world, something I could never do on my own.  
Oddish: You want to hurt me! Wahhhh!  
(Oddish runs off)  
Commentator: That seems to awnser that. Arceus...Want to go take Oddish home?  
Arceus: (growls)  
Commentator: Sprouts?  
Arceus: Yipee!  
(Arceus runs after Oddish)  
Commentator: (on trhe phone) Hi Ash. This is The Commentator. Please come and collect Turtwig.  
Ash: Sure! I'll be two mins!  
Commentator:Ok! Now time for our last question of the day. Uxie, are some pokemon more brainy than others?  
Uxie: (materialises) As a matter of fact, yes.  
Commentator: How do you decide who?  
Uxie: Quite simply, legendaries are brainy, except Groudon, and so are weak pokemon, like magikarp. They have to be clever to survive.  
Commentator: I see...But why is Groudon so...unbrainy?  
Arceus: Because if he was clever he would of learnt that battling Kyogre was useless. Then the mountains would become a gaint marsh, and the rest of the planet a sea.  
Commentator:...Good point. Oh, Ash is here.  
Ash: Hi everyone!  
Commentator: Hello Ash. I know I'd said that was my last question, but I can't resist this one. Do you love Misty?  
Ash:...Er... (he runs for it) Dentist!  
Commentator: Arceus...3 bags of sprouts?  
Arceus: Deal.

* * *

**Please can I have some questions?**


	3. Chapter 3

Commentator: Welcome back after an awfully long time! We now have questions!  
All pokemon characters/beings that have ever existed:YAY!  
Commentator:Go away, or...  
_Everyone goes away  
_Commentator:Well then. Firstly, Eevee.  
Eevee:Hi.  
C:So, Zack Katsomoto-AngelsFallenInc would like to know how you evolve with so many stones. Can you tell him?  
Eevee:...  
C:Or...  
Eevee:Ok! Ok! It's because my DNA is stupidly weak, so it mutates at the slightest radiation!  
C:Okay. You can go now.  
_Eevee _disappears_, and Arceus comes in it's place.  
_Arceus:Hello.  
C:Oh, hello! You're just who I was looking for.  
Arceus:No.  
C: No! It's only a question. 'How the heck can you change forms due to the plates?' from the above.  
Arceus:_Looks blank for a while_. What? Like this? _It turns into water form with plate.  
_C:Yes.  
Arceus: It's because I'm the Pokemon equivalent of a God. To keep power I have to have the advantage against EVERYONE (_Glares at a _Gastly_ hiding behind the Commentator, C_) at once.  
C:Has that awnsered your question? Well, we would like more, please! Keep questions coming!  
Arceus:That's cheesy, so...  
_C runs with Arceus chasing him.  
_Random person: Well, we'll be back when we have more questions! Arceus, stop messing...  
Arceus:Grrrr!

* * *

**Please review with any question you can think of! This story relies entirely on these questions so please be nice and send some:)**


	4. Chapter 4

C:Well, welcome once again to Pokemon Can Talk!  
Arceus:Get on with it, human.  
C:Ok! Ok! I'm getting on with it! Today we have questions from allygirl56. All for members of team rocket. Oh, and we could also do with Dialga.  
Jessie:Is that a...  
C: Shut up. It's Meowth first.  
Meowth:Errr...  
C:If you had the chance would you go back in time and NOT learn to talk and just be a normal meowth with a lot of allycat friends...  
Meowth:No!!!!!! I love all the guys here! And I want to be special!  
C: Hey! I haven't finished yet! ... and being able to eat Sauege from a store and learn Payday?  
Meowth: Eat sausage...OK!!  
C: Dialga, back in time for him.  
Meowth: NO! I didn't mean it!

_Dialga uses Roar of Time, Meowth goes back in time.  
__  
_Jessie+James: Meowth!!!!  
C: Now, James...  
James: Please, spare me!  
C: No. Do you sometimes think back to when you were rich and wish you could just go back? Go back to the rich life where people would do what ever you say?  
James: On occasion...  
C: Dialga!

_Dialga uses Roar of Time, James gets pulled in screaming.  
__  
_C: Jessie...  
Jessie: Please send me back with him!  
C: No. As anyone who reads 'Would You Rather' will know, I'm feeling evil. So you don't even get that option afterwards. You must awnser this...Do you like James?  
Jessie: ...  
C: Come on, or I'll get Giovonni.  
Jessie: No!!!! I love him!  
C: Wow. I'm getting Giovonni anyway. His question is... You do know Meowth is a rare pokemon right?! He TALKS for goodness sakes! You could make ALOT of money off him!  
Giovonni: What?! He talks! Where is he! I want him now!  
C: Well, he used to talk... We sent him back in time to eat sausage!  
Giovonni: You what!?  
C: RUN!!!!!!!!!!

_C and Jessie run away, Dialga not far behind, from a deranged Giovonni in a mood.  
__  
_Arceus: Well. It seems like this has been left to me again... Goodbye everyone! We'll see you next time when we'll be putting... (_pretends to look at list. Only one name on it_) Dragonfire's question's to the experts! Please keep questions coming! Hey, guys! We've hit the the three review's mark!  
Random girl wearing a cloak with the hood down: Oh, and I'm Froggiecool, the author. I will appear at random times to blatantly annoy people by being myself!  
Arceus: _Looks at Froggiecool_ RUN!!!!!!!!!!! _Crashes into Dialga. A fight of giant _consequences_ starts.  
_Froggiecool: Oops... See you next time! Oh, right...Dialga!

_Dialga glares at her  
__  
_Froggiecool: I need Team Rocket back.


	5. Chapter 5

C:Well... We are all alive... Except for the camera-man... Anyway, we now have Dragonfire's questions. However, I will first say something...  
All:_groans  
_C: No! It's not that bad! I'm just saying that once we reach so many reviews, we'll upgrade our facilities. We've reached five, so we now take dares, provided they are phrased as a question. So will have to do their awnser, some won't.  
Froggiecool: That's right! Depends how evil I'm feeling... And today...It is VERY evil....MWAHAHAHAHA!  
All: NOOOOOOOOOOO!  
C: ...Ok. Now onto today's questions!

_Froggiecool peeps over his shoulder  
__  
_Froggiecool: Oh! I can't make anyone look stupid with them... Well...  
C: Ok. GO AWAY and type the questions!  
Froggiecool: Ok...Thought of something!  
C: Ok. First question, finally, 'Why are Arcanine called the Legendary Pokemon?' Arcanine?  
Arcanine: How would I know? Pr. Oak classified us!  
C: Oak?  
Oak: Um...well...

_Froggiecool pours cold water on his head  
__  
_Froggiecool: Get on with it.  
Oak:...

_Another bucket of water, this time with frogs in.  
__  
_Oak: EW! FROGS!  
Froggiecool: Hey! _Slaps him.  
_Oak: Allright... I miscalssified them. Well... I mistook them for Entei...  
C: YOU WHAT!  
Arcanine: Ooh! So that's why everyone thinks I'm scary! _Jumps out in a tutu and leatard, followed by a bemused Oak.  
_C: Well. That's that. Now, 'Why don't some pokemon evolve?' Prof. Birch?  
Birch: Their DNA is less reactive, so it doesn't mutate under pressure.  
C: Well. That's that...HEY!

_Froggiecool is dangling above him, pouring confetti.  
__  
_C: Oh well. She's the boss. So... 'Were all the Regis built by humans?' sounds like a question for the Regis!  
Froggiecool: Hey, you'll need this! _throws him a box _It's a translator!  
C: Thanks! You actually did something useful, other than pay me!  
Froggiecool: I got Oak talking.  
C: Ok... Just go away again. Regis?  
Regice: What do you think, idiot! We are pokemon!  
Regirock: Porgygon was the first man-made pokemon. That was 30000 years after we were born.  
C: You're...you're...WOMEN!  
Registeel in Froggiecool's voice: Huh? We're male?  
Froggiecool: _Laughs_ I wrote the software, dumbo! Everyone has my voice when it's turned on!

_C turns off translator.  
__  
_Regigigas: BEEP!  
C: GO away. See you next time for another episode of...  
Froggiecool: We will be hearing questions from anyone who hasn't had their questions awnsered but updated before this chapter came up, and maybe some more._ Flicks her hair. _Keep those questions coming!  
C: Were you flirting with me?!  
Froggiecool: EW! No way! I was sending a coded message to my friend over there...

_Girl waves in audience.  
__  
_C: And what did you say?  
Froggiecool: Are you still coming tonight?  
C: OH!  
Froggiecool: So, see you next time for more mayhem from me as everyone else tries to be sensible! BYE!

* * *

**No camera men or pokemon we harmed in the making of this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

Froggiecool: Now, everyone has to be nice to me because my brother has a friend round.  
C: HUH!  
Froggiecool: I have told you about my brother who I hate for getting me addicted for Pokemon, Star Wars, Doctor Who and most other things?  
C: Um...No...  
Froggiecool: I'll tell you some other time. Anyway, we have 10 reviews!  
C: By my count it's 9...  
Froggiecool: Look. I'm pretending we have 10, as I'm counting the one that I stole off another story. Therefore, we will have unlocked...  
C: WHAT?!  
Froggiecool: A sofa and...wait for it...A COFFEE MACHINE... YUCK!  
C: What's wrong with coffee?  
Froggiecool: I'm changing that. Hah. Now we have a place for me to hide when I annoy people.  
C: Oh...Ok. Now, a question from 'random', 'who is ash s dad'. Delia?  
Delia: Who me? Hello everyone!  
C: Who is Ash's father?  
Delia: Huh? Well, at that point I was married to Bark.  
C: Bark?

_Delia starts crying. Froggiecool throw water on C's head.  
__  
_Froggiecool: He's a guy I made up for the role. The most popular other people for it are whats-his-name-leader-of-team-rocket and Silver. I've also heard Prof. Oak a few times.  
C: Oh. Why's she crying, then?  
Froggiecool: I had to kill him off before any of my stories started for the ending of one to work.  
Delia: Meany!  
Froggiecool: Oh well! Next!  
C: _Looks at Froggiecool like something demented (which I may be, my mind is certainly warped to be writing this) _Now, a question from 'lucarioth', 'Question for Volkner. If you run a electric gym why did you once use octillary and ambipom?'  
Volkner: This is the worst sofa on the planet. _slides onto the floor to sit. _Much better!  
C: Ok...Do we have an awnser, sir?  
Volkner: And this carpet is so out-dated!

_Froggiecool sends an Absol out to attack him.  
__  
_Absol: My misstress wants an awnser. Now.  
Volkner: Oh the Octilary and the Ambipom? I borrowed them off some kid next to me. I left my belt at home.

_Froggiecool sends out a Gardnevoir, Manaphy, Riolu, Magikarp and Misdreavus out. They and the Absol attack Volkner.  
__  
_Volkner: What was that for?!

_Froggiecool shrugs from a hiddy-hole above the stage, as she returns her pokemon.  
__  
_C: Probably for forgetting your pokemon.  
Froggiecool: Yeah. That and borrowing some-one else's. And Volkner was there. _She was now hanging upside down, out of her 'den' in the roof. _This is really cool!  
C: Ok. Bye Volkner. Sorry about my boss.  
Volkner: She's your boss! She looks like a little kid to me.  
C: She is. That's why she's so dangerous. Now, last question, from 'Rosalie-Hale-Culllen', she want's to know 'This is for Rayquaza: are you a male or a female! BTW, I AM A HUGE FAN!'  
Rayquaza: I think I'm male...

_Froggiecool attacks him with a shower of cold water.  
__  
_Rayquaza: Hey!  
C: Don't worry. Last time she blasted our interviewee with a mega-magikarp and her other pokemon.  
Froggiecool: That's for not knowing your gender! You are a boy. Oh, and I need some more stuff to attack people with. Any ideas anyone?  
C: PLEASE NO!  
Froggiecool: Oh, don't worry. I'll only use my faveriots.  
C: You are evil.  
Froggiecool: Why, thankyou. Keep your questions coming.  
C: Please, no torture methods for Froggiecool. Hey! She's in this story, so maybe some questions for her!  
Froggiecool: Nothing too personal, though. No names, numbers or anything like that. Will explain siblings, or about my other stories. Man I'm gonna regret this...


	7. Chapter 7

C: Well... It's 7:42am. I'm not supposed to work this early, but...  
Froggiecool: I've been up since half five and I'm high on biscuits!  
C: There we go. She said it, not me. So, today, we have more questions from Dragonfire!  
Froggiecool: YAY!  
C: Huh?  
Froggiecool: It's not 8, and I get to attack people BEFORE I go to Church, for once!  
C: YES! It's Sunday! She's got Church!  
Froggiecool: Yeah. Now get on with the questions.  
C: SURE! NOW I'M HIGH ON HAPPIENESS!

_Froggiecool dumps cold water on his head.  
__  
_C: Hey. Ok, I'll calm down.  
Froggiecool: The cold water's really getting old. I know... _Runs off  
_C: I hope she stays away this time... Anyway, first question... 'Which Pokemon is the fastest?' Prof. Oak?  
Oak: How would I know?  
C: Ok... Arceus?...  
Arceus: Yes?  
C: Who's fastest?  
Arceus: Well, Cresselia's the quickest it you include teleporting...  
C: Running?  
Arceus: Enitei, but not on corners. Corners is Riakou.  
C: Ok... _Looks around. _I wonder where Froggiecool is. Anyway, next question; 'Who created the universe and Pokemon, Mew or Arceus?' I know the next one should be second, but if I say it, Froggiecool'll come back!  
Mew: Hee, hee, hee. I created Pokemon.  
Arceus: And I created the universe, and Mew. Therefore, I, technically, created Pokemon.  
Mew: But I created the rest.  
Arceus: True.  
C: Aren't you going to fight or something?  
Mew: No. Why would I want o fight?  
C: Man. I never thought I'd say this. I miss Froggiecool! Next question. This is garenteed to bring her running; 'Who rules the sea, Kygore or Lugia? Or maybe Manaphy?'  
Froggiecool: MANAPHY!! _Runs in and hugs Manaphy  
_C: So, what's your awnsers?  
Kygore: I rule the sea.  
Manaphy: Manaphy look after pond, lake, river, stream, brock... Little waters.  
Suicune: I keep everyone's waters clean, but you didn't ask about me, so I'll go away...  
Lugia: I'm technically in charge, but I can't be bothered to look after anything, so I pretend to be in charge of swim pools, that humans look after, and let the other's get on with it. I only intervene when my sanity is at risk.

_Froggiecool gets a Pikachu to blast Lugia  
__  
_C: Since when did you have a Pikachu?  
Froggiecool: It's not just a Pikachu. It's Astermisss. I stole her from another of my stories!  
C: Great.  
Froggiecool: Ok. Astermiss, go away and play with Lara.  
Astermiss: Sure, Memer!  
Froggiecool: I'll be along in a bit.

_Astermiss nods and walks off. She is purple.  
__  
_C: Ok, we'll see you next time, when we have more questions!  
Froggiecool: AND I've got more tricks. Believe it or not, C and I are the same person.  
C: Are we?  
Froggiecool: Yes. You are how I am on the outside, I am my mind.  
C: Oh great. I am half deranged lunatic.  
Froggiecool: I am not deranged! ABSOL! MANAPHY!  
C: NO!!

_Froggiecool's Absol and Manaphy attack C.  
__  
_Froggiecool: I am not a lunatic! I am just deranged! Oh, and in awnser to AnimalArtemisIsUpdated's question, I've added it to my profile. Thanks for the advertising. I noticed yours. Oh, you might recognise the description...  
C: Ok... See you next time!

* * *

**Sorry about date references. I wrote this yesterday morning, but the Document Manager was down.**


	8. Chapter 8

Froggiecool: YAY SKITTLES!  
C; Oh no. Not the Skittles. Who fed her Skittles?  
Froggiecool: My Mum, _laughs _Now, can we get on? We've loads of questions this time... YAY!_  
_C: Honestly. Ok, we do have over 3 times our normal amount. Now then, these questions are from Meliniumorder. Thanks! So, firstly... Arceus...  
Arceus: Why are people fascinated by my plates?  
C: How would I know. Oh, and I have your question...  
Arceus: Yes. I know. No, my DNA is not that fragile. In truth, I am all types at all times. Professeur Oak however... _Extreme glaring _Believes that that is impossible, and therefore invented the plate theory to solve it. Unfortunatly, it stuck when it was used in the games. _More extreme _glaring_.  
_C: Oak, do you have anything to say for yourself?  
Oak: Uh... _Runs. Then gets hit by judgement.  
_Arceus: Oh, and the question was 'Since arceus can change its type with plates, it means that arceus has a very weak (than eevee) DNA to change that quickly right?'  
C: How?...  
Arceus: I'm part psychic, idiot.  
C: Oh yeah... Next question, 'Who does ash fall in love with? in the series, i find that the producers have their camera pointed at ash and dawn more often than others, so its quite easy to make a video of them two together.' Ash, what do you say?  
Ash: Huh?  
C: Who do you love?  
Ash: Yuck! That's revolting! Why would I want a girl?  
C: Honestly... Producers?  
Producer1: Well, we have not, as of yet, given Ash a girlfriend, hench his distaste to any mention of the phrasing.  
Ash: Huh?  
C: He means he wants you to think how you do.  
Producer2: Oh, and the cameras thing... It's just more appropriate to the setting+story.

_Froggiecool dumps water on their heads  
__  
_Producer3: What was that for.  
Froggiecool: Too slow. I'll introduce the next question insane_ laughter _ SO, 'How old is Ash and why is there a dramatic height problem between ash (he's supposed to be 15-16 yrs old), dawn (11 yrs old), Cynthia and Brock? ash is the same height with dawn!'  
Producer4: Ash... We've frozen him in time. He's eternally 10. Otherwise, Oak would be dead by now.  
Oak: _Recovers from attack _HEY! I'm not that old! _New _judgement_ attack hits him  
_C: Ok. Thanks for taking over my job.  
Froggiecool: No problem. Just speed up.  
C: Ok! 'are lapras and gastrodon of the same kin?' I won't ask Oak... So, Lapras  
Lapras:Of course we are! Gastrodon and us were brother's and sisters, but they didn't breed Lapras, but Shellos! A bit like Manaphy, really.  
C: Great. Only 6 questions left! Next up, 'why are the three legendary birds created? To create havoc?' Lugia and Arceus?  
Lugia: To protect the static electricity, icebergs and wild-fires.  
Arceus: AKA Lugia wanted some pet birds. I said no to using Pidgey.

_Water on Lugia's head for lying  
_  
C: Ok... Next up, 'Which came first? mew2 or porygon?'  
Mewtwo: Porygon. Cloning came later. However, I am still superior, being a legendary of great intelligence.  
C: Thankyou for spending your time with us... 'In the series/movies pikachu is depicted as a girl, is it true?'  
Producer2: No. We depict it as both male AND female, at the same time. If you look it up on 'Blubapedia', you'll see the reasons why it is both genders.  
C: Thankyou... Uh... 'would brock find someone to share his life with?' Brock?  
Brock: YES!  
Producer1974: No. If he did, he'd have to leave the travelling... But some girls would take him if he saw him again... Battle Queen Lucy for a start...  
Brock: To the battle Pike!  
Producer6: Poor boy. She isn't there.  
C: THANKYOU! GET OUT ALL PRODUCERS! _All 2571 producers leave the studio. _Thankyou, now... 'Manaphy and Phoine(devolution of manaphy), which is cuter?'  
Froggiecool: Manaphy. And Phoine doesn't evolve into Manapny. Manaphy's just breed them...  
C: Why?  
Froggiecool: Because it is. This is for questioning my awnser.

_Water full of angry Sharpedo dropped on C's head.  
__  
_C: ARRR! 'are you insane?'!  
Froggiecool: Yes. I don't seem it most of the time, though... Question marathon complete!  
C: Thankyou for all the questions. From now on, however, if you send in more than 5 questions, we... Froggiecool'll put it over 2+ chapters. Please send more questions!  
Froggiecool: PLEASE!


	9. Chapter 9

C: Well, today we have even more questions from Meliniumorder. And once again, there's a lot of them.  
Froggiecool: Yep. And one for me!  
C: Yes... So, 'What happens to a tv studio if I put a Magneton in it?'... Professeur Oak...  
Oak: Well...

_Froggiecool dumps water on his head  
__  
_Froggiecool: Let's ask Professeur Elm instead. We may get an awnser out of him.  
C: Elm?  
Elm: Well, we are yet to see the full implications of this experiment, however, it depends how the Magneton reacts. If it becomes stressed or disgruntled, run for your lives. You will never see the city in which the TV was again. However, the Magneton may choose to live in the TV, in which case expect to find a Rotom with it in the next 15 years.  
C: Wow. Long awnser... 'What is there a feud between Zangoose and Seviper?'... Seviper?  
Seviper (Jessie's, if you were wondering): They stole our biscuits.  
C: Oh... Zangoose...  
Zangoose: _Hisses at Seviper _They stole our teddy-bears!

_The two start fighting.  
__  
__Froggiecool drops freezing water on their heads.  
__  
_Froggiecool: Take your fighting OUTSIDE!

_They leave.  
__  
_C: Thanks.  
Froggiecool: You're welcome.  
C: Right... Next question... 'Cynthia, idiot or genius?' Cynthia?  
Cynthia: Genius.  
C: Max? Let's test it!  
Max: What is the square root of pi?  
Cynthia: Huh?  
Max: Incorrect. 1.772453850905516027298167483314, what is 1+2?  
Cynthia: Easy! 2!  
Max: Incorrect. You are officially a pokemon expert, and maths idiot... A bit like Ash, really.  
C: Ok! 'Is it me or did i just see the 21-year-old sinnoh champion lick her ice-cream?'

_C looks at Cynthia. She is licking an ice-cream. Froggiecool has a bucket over her head.  
__  
_C: In my opinion, yes. Froggiecool, no.  
Froggiecool: Oh.

_Froggiecool puts the bucket back in her hole.  
__  
_C: Right. 'Why won't the Team rocket trio just go on a badge career and earn money that way?' Jessie?  
Jessie: My mum put me up to this job. I'm not saying no.  
C: James?  
James: I might see my sister... Uh...  
C: Meowth?  
Meowth: I love these guys!  
C: There we go... Before Froggiecool gets some more water, 'There is a theory that Giovanni sent his three most stubbornest goons to check on his son, Ash, is it true?'  
Jessie: Hey, isn't that what we were supposed to be doing?  
James: Shut up! We'll be sacked!  
Meowth: Yeah! Don't give away why we never catch Pikachu!  
C: Well, our question has been awnsered! 'For Dawn:Paul or Ash, if one of them is to be your husband, who would it be?'  
Dawn: I would marry Paul for his money, then Ash, get his, thenmurder both of them.  
C: Go do it.  
Dawn: Ok.

_She does it, then leaves. Froggiecool revives Ash and Paul  
__  
_C: Who knew Dawn was so scheming behind that serene face? Now... 'For the pike queen: DO YOU FANCY BROCK?'

_Old tape is repeated. Lucy is talking to her pokemon, (quoting may be slightly off).  
__Lucy: You know what? I met a guy today. His name was Brock, and he had eyes just like yours... So cute!  
__  
_C: Lucy?  
Lucy: _Giggle _Maybe... _Turns VERY red.  
_C: I'll set you two up on a date... _Gets phone out _Hello?  
Phone: _Only C+froggiecool can hear. _Hello, this is the dating agency. The female counterpart is late for the Blushshipping Date. Please send her over.  
Lucy: Who was that?  
C: My pizza's ready. I'm busy, so can you go pick it up for me?  
Lucy: Sure!

_Lucy leaves for pizza restaurant. Is _surprised_ to find Brock there, waiting for her with a romantic table set.  
_  
Froggiecool: Well, we should stop now, but I'm having too much fun, therefore...  
C:... 'How come Froggiecool has an infinite amount of instant cooled water around to pour on somebody?'  
Froggiecool: Have you seen my den?

_She shows us her den. It has a huge river, with chunks of ice in it, flowing through the center. A stack of buckets behind a beautiful waterfall. Manaphy plays in the water.  
__  
_Froggiecool: See? Infinate supply of water!  
C: Ok... Last question! 'Arceus, are you gay? look at the pun!'  
Arceus: What do you think.  
C: No...?  
Arceus: Correct.  
C: So, there we go. An incomplete guide to Froggiecool's Water Sources!  
Froggiecool: Please more questions?


	10. Chapter 10 Insulting Arceus

C: Ok, here we are back again.  
Froggiecool: My hands hurt...  
C: You should know better than to give yourself blisters!  
Froggiecool: I suppose so...  
C: Anyway, on with the show. We are upgrading!  
Froggiecool: Questions will now be displayed on the board! So that means we can show entire reviews.  
C: Now... LOTS of questions from InfinateAnime. Here they are:

_Interesting... allow me to ask some things.  
__  
__All these questions are for my most hated pokemon... Arceus.  
__  
__1. I HATE you Arceus. I just thought you should know. :(  
__2. Are you a Sephiroth wannabe?  
__3. Why are you such a Sephiroth wannabe?  
__4. If you like Sephiroth so much... go marry him _  
__5. Your a God right? People shouldn't trust you because your intentions are unknown.  
__6. If you try to take over the world even ONCE I will KILL you. :-)  
__7. I'm going to KILL you in Platinum. Wait for me okay?  
__8. I could SO kick your ** in a Boss Fight. Screw the rules... I have weapons!  
__9. I don't care if you're a GOD... Gods can still DIE.  
__10. Why are you such an a-hole?  
__11. If you want to find me to get revenge for the questions. Come find me. I'll be waiting... *does "just bring it" hand sign*  
__12. I LOATH you. The next time your in a game... I'm going to KILL you and yell "YOU LOSE!"  
__  
__That's it. I'm done. I think...  
__  
_C: So, Arceus. I can guess your awnsers, but please respond to each statement individually. No. 1.  
Arceus: Fair enough to the first one. I have fans, so I must have haters.  
C: 2+3+4?  
Arceus: I am not, and no. Why would I want to marry a guy I don't know, and is a murderer trying to take my place in Final Fantasy. And I thought you said individually?  
C: Eerrr... 5?  
Arceus: I don't talk human normally. Pokemon know my secret plans, and I am their God, not your's.  
C: 6+7+8+9+10+11+12?  
Arceus: They've used the wrong form of 'your'. It should be 'you're'. I WILL kill him! HE HAS INSULTED MY NAME! (_Growls melisiously) _DIE! YOU NEED NOT WAIT!

_InfinateAnime kills Arceus, who revives himself. Arceus runs off and kills InfinateAnime, and revives him, kills him, revives him, ect.  
__  
_Froggiecool: Thanks for the great idea, Meliniumorder!_  
__  
_C: Ok. Those two are occupied for a while, now... 'Random' asks...

_why is paul a ** basterd and why on eaarth does irakishipping exist perlshipping is the best_

Paul: I am not a basterd. My parents are married, stupid. You have missused a word. THIS SHOW IS PATHETIC

_Water attack from Froggiecool. Fighting continues in background._

C:Producers? Paul, get out.  
Paul: Humph. _Leaves.  
_Producer233: We needed a new evil rival since Gary became niceish.  
Producer900billion: And where there's character's, there's shippings. I too like Pearlshipping.

_Froggiecool dumps frozen water on everyone's heads. Arseus is still killing InfinateAnime repetaltivly.  
__  
_Froggiecool: Well, there we go! Why you should never insult Arceus, if you want to exist for very long! Questions, pleasey!


	11. Chapter 11 The fate of InfinateAnime

Froggiecool: Sorry. I'm a little depressed at the moment. After a great day on Tuesday, I was told a friend had died as I was enjoying myself. And then, this morning, my Mum got a phone call from my Nan saying that Uncle Bob had died of the same type of cancer.  
C: Let's try and cheer her up! Here are the first lot of questions, for Pokemon Freak 38!

_He-he-he! I have questions!  
__Palkia: Do you hate me?!  
__Dawn: If I said I love you, how would you react?  
__Arceus: Could you kill Kenny cause I hate his guts!  
__Kenny: How would you respond if i said that I hate you?  
__Misty: Will you dominate the world along with Harley, Paul, and me?_  
_  
_C:Palkia?  
Palkia: Why would I hate him... The only person I truly hate is Girantina!  
C: Ok... Dawn?

_Dawn screams after reading the question. She runs off.  
__  
_C: Well. That awnsered that. Arceus?  
Arceus: I will not yet, but maybe after the end of Diamond and Pearl...  
C: Ok... There we are. Kenny?  
Kenny: I don't know where he is, or who?  
Froggiecool: Apologies for any mistakes... I'm upset and only seen up to the Pastoria gym battle on TV. I only have CITV...

_All gasp  
_  
C: That is the truth. Now, Misty?  
Misty: With H....Harley?  
C: That's what it says.  
Misty: If you dropped Harley freak, I could be tempted.  
C: There we go. Now, DocGummy has two questions;

_Question for Shedinja:  
__WHERE THE * DID YOU COME FROM?!  
__Question for Galactic Commander Saturn:  
__Do you know how stupid you look?  
__  
_Shedinja: I am the ghost of the Shell... Woo!  
C: No. Seriously.  
Shedinja: I am!  
C: I give up. Saturn?  
Saturn: I do not look stupid. I am highly fashionable.  
_  
__Freezey water on Saturn's head. Frogs leap out of it.  
__  
_Froggiecool: Even that's not funny...  
C: Well, now we have five questions from Meliniumorder!

_1. Arceus is cool! Does he/she/it have a lover?  
__2. Could you list hints of each main shippings, if there are none, that means  
__that they are impossible!  
__3. Why is there slash and yaoi and yuri _parings_ anyway? Are they sick?  
__4. What happens if I put a azurill on one end of a lever, and dump a  
__metagross, violently, on the other?  
__5. What happened to infiniteanime? Did he got locked in a cage where arceus  
__could kill him and revive him when feels like it?  
__  
_Arceus: Not at the moment... Thanks for calling me cool after the last episode!  
C: Well, there we go. Arceus has no lover. Froggiecool?  
Froggiecool: I know Pokeshipping is Ash and Misty, Pearlshipping is Ash and Dawn, Penguinshipping is Kenny (not sure who, but he seems to exist.) and Dawn. And there's Irakishipping, or something like that, which is Dawn and Paul, and Contestshipping; May and somebody.... Drew I think. I support no particular shipping, and have to look most up. These are the ones I know, although there are hundreds more.  
C: There we go. Froggiecool again!  
Froggiecool: I think they are wrong, especially Brock+boy. Brock is obviously straight. Not that I have anything against gays, I just don't think that pokemon is the place for it. Little 5 year old goes to mum, 'How come two boys are married in this story'?  
C: Well, there we go. Professeur Oak?

_All scream 'NO!', Too late, however.  
__  
_Oak: Watch.

_Oak performs the experiment. Azurill ends up in Australia suffering serious head injuries. Nurse Joy sorts it, however.  
__  
_C: Now, Arceus, do you know this awnser?  
Arceus: Yes I do! Can I show them?  
Froggiecool: FIne.

_ Infinateanmie is locked in a cage in Froggiecool's den. Arceus happily kills him with judgement, then revives him a few times.  
_  
C: Now. One more set of questions, from ShinyPachirichuLover:

_Pachirisu: Why am I so obsessed over you?  
__Paul: Is Froggiecool awesome? If you say no or even maybe, I'll kill you with my chopsticks while eating fried rice.  
__Arceus: WHERE WERE YOU ON THE NIGHT OF THE FIFTH? ANSWER THE QUESTION!  
__Ash: Why are you such an Obaka-chan (Stupid little boy)?  
__  
_C: Pachirisu first.  
Pachirichu: I am cute and loveable!  
C: Um... And Paul?  
Paul: She is an idiot. Therefore no.

_ShinyPachirichuLover eats Paul with chopsticks, whilst eating fried rice.  
__  
_C: Arceus. Oh, you'll love this...  
Arceus: Stalker! I was eating noodles with Darkrai and Cresselia on the balcony of the Hall of Origion, as you full well know!  
C: Ok... Arceus likes noodles...  
Arceus: I was trying to get them to stop fighting. DIdn't work. Ash?  
C: That's my job!  
Arceus: Going to argue with me?

_Kills InfinateAnime _again_ to prove his point.  
_  
Ash: What's stupid mean?

_Froggiecool dumps water on him for stupidity.  
__  
_Ash: Yow!  
Froggiecool: Stop sounding like a cat. In awnser to your question, I reckon it is because there was no-other was to have him loose in every league, except Orange, which doesn't count.  
C: Ok... See you next time for random noodle eating contests and Insanity!  
Froggiecool: Thanks for cheering me up enough to type, but, but the time I finished this, we got the phone call...


	12. Chapter 12 TACOS!

Froggiecool:... I am not eating the noodles.  
C: Oh come on!  
Froggiecool: Honestly. If you want me to throw up all over... Oops. Hello. We've got 20 reviews, so we were having a party and C decided to try and force feed me noodles.  
C: No fair!  
Froggiecool: Anyway. We now get a coffee machine and I get unlimited chocolate bars.  
C: COFFEE! _Long Pause _Ok. Today's questions are going in the order in which they were submitted, and until Froggiecool get's bored. Firstly, from DocGummy

_For Cyrus: Why do you do things that you know will hurt everyone?  
__For Ninetales: Do you really put curses on people, or is it just a sick joke to frighten children?  
__For Saturn: You are not fashionable. Do you understand?_  
_  
_C: Well, Cyrus?  
Cyrus: The world is incomplete with emotion. We must destroy emotion to achieve compleatness. Many hold their emotions close to their hearts. They must die before perfection is reached.

_Cold water and frogs on Cyrus' head.  
__  
_Froggiecool: That's for hating emotion, and in memory of Uncle Chris, Auntie Max, Liam and Uncle Bob! Emotion defines us! I am the queen of the time, manaphi, water and pokemon. YOU SHALL OBEY ME!  
C: Ok... Oh yes. That. Ok. Mind sorted. We have a Ninetales here!  
Ninetales: We can and do curse, although you humans ALWAYS over exaduate to scare little kids. We only curse evil team members.

_Cyrus realises he is cursed. He screams and runs, falling off cliff and dieing.  
__  
_Ninetales: But we didn't curse him..._  
_Froggiecool: YEAH! I strike again!  
C: Whatever. Saturn?  
Saturn: These clothes are highly fashionable.  
C: You do realise the Froggiecool just killed your boss for similar beliefs?  
Saturn: Ok... I look like a idiot!  
C: There we go. He said it, not me. Now, Meliniumorder's questions!

_questions:  
__For all trainers( take it as in the real world )  
__ come you know the level of the opponent's pokemon but we can't see it?  
__ do we need to go pitch black for a second when we meet a pokemon?  
__ does May's combusken instantly learn firespin after evolution, it's supposed to be _learnt_ after a whole lotta levels!  
__ is the level of Ash's pikachu? 100? And he still loses in battles!  
__ can't they use potions in battle while we can?  
__  
_C: Um... Who shall I ask?...  
Froggiecool: ME!  
C: Ok. Froggiecool 'queen of time, water, manaphi and pokemon', what is the awnser to question one?  
Froggiecool: The pokedex can read the levels, well, the DNA. Leveling up alters DNA, which is how most evolution works. Poffin feeding works the same way.  
C: Question two?  
Froggiecool: I've had an awnser for this for a while! The wild pokemon knocks out the trainer, and then the trainer wakes up, the wild pokemon is waiting for a battle!  
C: Ok... Number 3, oh 'queen of time and pokemon' (manaphi and water didn't fit poem), I think is true you say, Leveling up is odd, It alters D.N.A.!?  
Froggiecool: Pokemon can get loads of EXP at once right? May's combusken was still a torchic when it learnt the move - it went from level 15 to 25, learnt Fire Spin and then evolved, within the space of one attack! I hope that you are referring to it evolving into a combusken. I've never seen the Hoenn episodes.  
C: Next?  
Froggiecool: About 70, I'd say. I'd also say Ash is an idiot. Pikachu used to know thunder which is, shock horror, better than thunderbolt!  
C: And ok. Last question.  
Froggiecool: Simple. They can. Elite members and gym leaders, along with rivals and predominant characters do. However, you have to buy potions, right? Most trainers don't have enough money to afford them!  
C: Thankyou 'queen of time, water, manaphi and pokemon'. Now, for our next set of questions, from PokeFreak 38!

_Hi! You might know me as Poke,om Freak 38, but I got an account and am now PokeFreak 38!  
__  
__Zapdos: You're awesome! Take this candy bar! Are you emo?  
__Dawn: You're awesome like Zapdos! Take this rhubarb pie as a token of our friendship! Do you like tacos?  
__Misty: I got rid of Harley. NOW will you join us in world domination?! You get a Paul cannon!  
__Brock: Do you stalk Officer Jenny?  
__Kenny: Will you let me kill you with a spoon? After that, are you a powerpuff girl?  
__  
_C: Ah yes. Zapdos? Have a candy bar.  
Zapdos: YEAH!!! LOVE CANDY!!! EMO?!?!?!  
C: ...  
Zapdos: OK! ME EMO!

_Froggiecool laughs at Zapdos' stupidity  
_  
C: He said it. Not me. Dawn. have this rhubarb pie.  
Dawn: PIE!  
C: Arceus! Is everyone high on sugar?!  
Arceus: NO WE'RE HIGH ON TACOS!  
Dawn: TACOS?! WHERE?!  
C: I'll say she does. Misty?  
Misty: Ok! As long as Harley freak is gone! What sort of cannon... If I get to have a giant gun that I blast him out of, I'm in! I'm in as long as I don't have to hurt Ash...  
Frogiecool: _Singgers _Brock?

_Brock tries to _flirt_ with Froggiecool. He gets a slap on the face. Froggiecool looks ready to attack further.  
__  
_Froggiecool: No-one flirts with me and gets away with it!  
Brock: _Shudders _Ok. No I don't stalk Officer Jenny... I STALK NURSE JOYS!!!  
C: He's high on tacos too.  
Dawn: TACOS!!!  
Froggiecool: Get out, by the command of I, Froggiecool, Queen of Time, Water, Manaphi and Pokemon.  
C: Thanks .  
Kenny: FIne.

_Kenny is killed by super-spoon  
__  
_Kenny: No. I'm not. What are Powerpuff girls?  
C: Ok. Next set of questions... ShinyPachirisuLover's!

_The power of confusion.  
__Arceus... Am I awesome? What kind of ice cream do you like? Do you like peanuts? Have you eaten ice cream and peanuts? Are YOU awesome? Is Dawn awesome? Is Pachirisu awesome? What was the first question? How do you spell your name? You have 15 seconds to answer it all, and I count by 3s. _  
Froggiecool: This'll be fun... Go Arceus!  
Arceus: Yes. Strawberry. No. No. Yes. Middle. Yes. Am I (referring to asker) awesome. A-R-C-E-U-S!  
Froggiecool: 5.281 seconds!  
C: Wow. That's accurate!  
Froggiecool: That is why I am the queen of time, water, manaphi and pokemon! (AKA I said it and timed myself :))  
C: Ok... Why are you?  
Froggiecool: Because I was just writing a story-story!  
C:...  
Froggiecool: I associate myself with some of the characters. These are they're roles, well, some of them.  
C: Ok... Questions please!  
Froggiecool: Yep. AND SUGAR!  
C: Oh no... At least it's not Tacos...  
Dawn: TACOS!!!  
C: Well, we'll see you next time! If we're still alive.  
Dawn: ME WANT TACOS!  
Zapdos: ME EMO!  
C: As I said. If we're still alive.


	13. Chapter 13 The nightmare of crackers

Froggiecool: Ok. It took me 40 odd minuets to get through my mailbox. Ah well. I've had the taco, but I'm not hyper, therefore... Todays upgrade will be Prawn Crackers!  
C: Arceus help us... _Dives in box._

_Prawn Crackers appear. Froggiecool goes hyper. Part of Smash Knight 23's review appears on screen. What is hidden would spoil the ending of the chapter.  
_  
_*Hands Froggiecool chocolate tacco with extra sugar, and C with a box to hide  
__in as this all appears magically in front of everyone*  
__  
__Questions  
__  
__Lucario: Why can some Lucarios speak and others use aura to speak?  
__  
__Ash's Pikachu: Is the Pikachu from the Super Smash Brothers games you? If so,  
__why do you like appearing out of a Poke Ball as your entry scene, and how are  
__you with Ash, and in these _tournaments_ at the same time?  
__  
__All Professors in the Anime: Why are all of your names in the Anime,  
__excluding Prof. Ivy, have the name of trees? Oak? Elm? Birch? Rowan? What's  
__next, Prof. Maple?  
__  
__Froggiecool: How did you and Manaphy meet again?  
__  
_  
C: Try to ignore Froggiecool. She's hyper and has access to anything she wants. Lucario?  
Froggiecool: _With lightsaber _I am a jedi. The Sith shall fall to me! _Starts attacking C's box.  
_C: I hold no responsibility! Lucario!

_Lucario finds this _amusing_, and refuses to help.  
__  
_Lucario: Mostly, we use are aura. However, sometimes, nature takes control, and we talk.  
C: LUCARIO! HELP!  
Lucario: Fine... _Takes Froggiecool's lightsaber, she looks _disappointed_ and goes to find something else.  
_C: Thankyou. I dread to think... Ok! Pikachu?  
Pikachu: Pika! Pika Pi!  
C: Huh?!  
Lucario: Froggiecool's hyper. Translator box is failing. I'll translate. It says yes.  
C: Yes? How?  
Pikachu: Pik.  
Lucario: Ash looks after me in the mansion. The rules state that pokemon must come out of pokeballs at stadiums.

_Froggiecool returns. She is holding a blaster.  
__  
_Froggiecool: DIE SITH!  
C: Oh crud. Professeurs! Help!

_The professeurs are discussing the awnser. Birch replies.  
__  
_Birch: We are all related, and it is tradition for girls to be named after parasites plants, and boys trees.. My brother is called Mapel, and my twin is Willow. My sister, Mistletoe.  
C: Just help!

_Lucario _intervenes_ again.  
__  
_C: Ok. Froggiecool. Before you kill me, it is my last wish for you to awnser the question and finish the episode. Will you allow me that right?  
Froggiecool: _Strikes Obi-Wan thinking pose _Ok... How did I meet manaphy? IT STOLE MY PRAWN CRACKERS!  
C: Oh... Ok. There will be no-one else's questions this episode, as Froggiecool is acting irresponsibly.  
Froggiecool: _Restrained by amused Lucario _DIE SITH LORD!  
C: I'm not a sith.  
Random person in audience (RPIA): Arceus... You suck. You consider yourself a all powerful god, yet without your precious plates, a Magikarp is more of a god. Tell me, I know your not a god, and Infenite Anime was correct since your almost died...three times in the 12th movie I think, and your basically weak, who created you? Surely a coward that uses plates as his power source had to be created.

_Arceus appears. C jumps out of box. Lucario bows. Froggiecool also bows.  
_  
C: NOOOOOOOOO! NEVER SAY THAT!  
RPIN: What. That's what the review said, dumbo!  
C: BUT THEY ASKED US NOT TO TELL ARCEUS! THEY SAID THEY DIDN'T MEAN IT! THEY WERE TERRIFIED!  
RPIA: Then they are my words!  
Arceus: Die! You have offended both me and my power!

_Kills Infinate Anime again to prove his point. This is what happens, sumerised. Arceus says he will kill RPIA. RPIA turns out to be Tabuu, and orders his armies to attack. Arceus is unfaised, and proceeds to destroy the army, in a fantastic display of power! He locks up Tabuu with InfinateAnime, and proceeds to thank Smash Knight 23 for the entertainment.  
__  
_Smash Knight 23: You mean you enjoyed that?!  
Arceus: Yep!

_Froggiecool comes back out, and returns to attacking C.  
__  
__  
__5 hours later  
__  
_Froggiecool: Oops... Too many prawn crackers... Oh well! Send in your questions... You now know how to make me hyper!


	14. Chapter 14 The marathon chappie

Froggiecool: Hi again. This is rammed into the last episode. One day left of school!  
C: _Glances round _...Ok... Sorted! So, first up... swiftstar2000!

_I got a question for ash...HOW MANY GIRLFRIENDS DOES HE HAVE!I know he loves Misty but theres now May and Dawn...who does he _really_ love?  
__  
_C: MWAHAHAHAHA! Sorry... Um, Ash?  
Ash: _Whisperes _Misty... Will she murder me for that?  
C: I'll keep quiet... EVERYONE! ASH LOVES MISTY!  
Misty: ASH!  
Ash: Ut-oh.  
Misty:_ Insert whatever you want here, depending on your own preferences.  
_C: OK! Next... Fire Drastar!  
Froggiecool: You're over-using exclamation marks.  
C: Sorry?  
Froggiecool: You heard me. It reduces the impact if you use them too often.  
C: You're typing! So, here are the next set of questions...

_Froggiecool: How come you are the Queen of Manaphi? I wanna Manaphy!  
__Arceus, can you kill Harley and turn Paul into a pokemon? I'll give you a lifetime supply of strawberry ice cream and tacos!  
__Meowth: do you regret learning to talk? Do you think Jessie and James are ever going to get married?  
__Jessie/James: Do you love Jessie/James?  
__Ash: if Pikachu got a girlfriend, what would you do?  
__  
_Froggiecool: No, you just don't get it, do you?  
C: JUST AWNSER THE QUESTION!  
Froggiecool: FIne. Because I wanted to at that moment in time. I am the author. I can do what I want. Have a virtual Manaphy!

_Sends a virtual manaphy  
_  
C: You just used one!  
Froggiecool: It's fine to use them, on occasion.  
C: Stop. Now. Ok, Arceus?  
Arceus: I'd prefer chocolate but... I'll do it temporerraly.

_Harley dies suddenly. Paul becomes a Mankey. Arceus scoffs the ice cream. Froggiecool gets her bucket.  
__  
_Froggiecool: Look! If you don't stop over using them, this'll be on your head!  
C: Eek.  
Froggiecool: Better. Oh, and have a virtual manaphy, Fire Drastar.  
C: You're being nice?!  
Froggiecool: The hyperactivity wore off.  
C: YES!

_Water on C's head._

C: Oops... Meowth?  
Meowth: No. I don't regret it. And only if she stops being so self-possessed, and he stops being a wimp!  
C: See! He used one!  
Froggiecool: He doesn't use them perminantly. Jessie?  
C: That's my job!  
Froggiecool: And I created you. With a single press of a button, I could cease you're existence.  
C: Ok...  
Jessie: How dare you ask me such a ridiculous stupid question! What do you think I am?!  
C: I'll take that as a yes. James?  
James: Depends on the roses.  
Drew: Did someone mention roses?!  
James: That, my friend, was I.  
Drew: You like them too?!  
James: That I do.  
Drew: Come on! Let's take Jessie to the annual rose festival!

_Drew, James, Jessie and Meowth leave.  
__  
_C: Ok. Next... Ash?!  
Ash: Pikachu... Girlfriend... I'd travel with the trainer, no matter how horrid she was! Pikachu rules!  
Pikachu: Thank's Pikapi.  
Ash: You're welcome.  
C: Getting short of room...  
Froggiecool: And ellipses! Just get on with your job!  
C: Fine... Next up, PokeFreak 38 is back for more!  
Froggiecool: Honestly!

_That was FUNNY!  
__Misty: You're in!  
__Dawn: Why do you like Tacos so much and will you be one of my BFFs?  
__May: I know you love Drew! Admit it! Backwards your name is Yam! LOL  
__Ash: What is 38 x 38?  
__Brock: Do you stalk Lucy?  
__Max: You're smart like me! Be dumb!  
__Paul: I've heard that you are emo!  
__Harley: Would you like to be a woman?  
__Shaymin: Join me in world domination!  
__  
_C: And for this set, Misty is first!  
Misty: Let's go dominate the world!  
C: Well, it seems this may be the end...  
Froggiecool: No way! I'm having too much fun! Dawn?  
Dawn: TACOS! OK! ME WANT TACOS!  
C: Straight awnser?  
Dawn: TACOS TASTEY!  
C: This is seriously getting out of hand. May?  
May: _Blushing _Um... Err... Maybe... YAM?! I HATE VEGGIES!  
C: Get her out of here. Ash?  
Ash: Um... 38x38... 17 add 972 divided by 300 times by 12 add 3... 2!  
C: No.  
Ash: Oh... 17 add 972...  
C: No.  
Ash: Huh?! I GIVE UP!  
C: 1444  
Ash: Oh...  
C: Brock?  
Brock: No. Wish I did... I STALK OFFICER JENNY!  
C: Ok... A little help here?

_Security men take away all interviewees _present_  
__  
_C: Ok. Start again....  
Froggiecool: Get on with it! This is long already!  
C: Okay... Max.  
Max: Sorry. It is not within my capabilities to be 'dumb' as you so call it. A more accurate word would be 'unintelligent', as dumb means no longer being able to talk.  
C: Shut up. My head hurts. Paul?  
Paul: I am not an EMO!  
C: Really?  
Paul: No you fat, ugly, _Insert _offencive_ language of your choice here _IDIOT!  
C: Oops...Harley?  
Harley: '...To be a woman is my dream. All I gotta do is believe in me... POKEMON!'  
C: Ok... I'm scared now.  
Froggiecool: Harley! At least sing the right words! Shaymin!  
C: Do not disagree with the boss... Do not insult the boss... DO not harm the boss...  
Shaymin: WORLD DOMINATION HERE I COME!  
C: What the?!  
Froggiecool: NO!!!!!!!  
C: WHat's wrong?!  
Froggiecool: Shaymin stole my prawn crackers!  
C: Never mind. Next chapter I'll buy you some more...  
Froggiecool: So send in more questions so I get my prawn crackers sooner!  
C: No... Don't  
Froggiecool: Do! Do! Do!


	15. Chapter 15 A trick gift

Froggiecool: YAY! God willing, I'm getting baptised next Sunday, which happens to be my birthday. This chappie has been written for ages and I have more prawn crackers! Don't worry. I won't eat them yet. Oh, and C gets some coffee to use in his coffee machine. And an exploding sofa!  
C: Thankfully. Thankyou... EXPLODING SOFA!?. Anyway, here are some questions, from Gytech...

_Here are my three question's.  
__1- To May: How'd you get the idea to were a bandana. Not a fashion question.  
__I'm just wondering were you had the idea to wear one.  
__2- To Rayquaza: Don't you think you were overreacting when Deoxes zoomed past  
__in the movie? That gave you o excuse to disintegrate him for five years.  
__3- To all Eevee's: What's your secret to _staying_ so energetic?  
__  
__Please answer soon.  
__From, Gytech  
__  
_C: Interesting questions... May?  
May: Well, I was in a school play a few years back, and ended up wearing one as part of my costume... And I loved it so much I had to get myself one!  
C: Interesting... Rayquaza?  
Rayquaza: Probably yes... However, it is my duty to defend earth from all possible attacks before they reach. INCLUDING aliens.  
C: I see. So you were trying to be helpful?  
Rayquaza: And it was a nice change from stopping Kyogre and Groudon from murdering one another.  
C: I doubt Deoxys thinks so.  
Deoxys: Couldn't be helped. Rayquaza's made up for it...  
Rayquaza: YEP!  
C: Wow. Froggie hasn't interfered yet! Eevees?  
Eevee1: TACOS!  
C: Sorry?  
Eevee2: TACO TACO TACO!  
C: HUH?!  
Eevee3: TAAAACOOOOOOS!  
Eevee4: TACOS!  
Eevee5: TACOS!  
Eevee6:TACOS!  
Eevees4/5/6: TACOS!  
C: Errr....  
All Eevees in existence except 1: TACOS!  
The other eevee: I no like tacos... _This eevee is depressed and always sleepy.  
_C: So you eat tacos to stay hyper, and now you're singing for me...  
Eevee3: Yep. TACOS!  
C: Moving swiftly onwards, Meliniumorder has a few things he wants to say to Tabuu, and Froggiecool and Arceus...

_Let me tell tabuu something, without his *special plates* arceus is of normal  
__type, with base stats of 120 for everyone of it, the plates are just there to  
__kill people faster.  
__  
__hell, no more prawn crackers!  
__Arceus, can you demolish every junk food, packed or not you see...?  
__  
_Tabuu: Fine. I challenge you, Arceus, to a one stock Brawl!  
Arceus: Deal. DIE JUNK FOOD!

_Junk _food_ dies.  
__  
_Froggiecool: No prawn crackers this chapter... Promise!  
C: Yes, well... This is a mega chapter again so...  
Froggiecool: Oh well! Next up...Smash Knight 23!  
C: That's my job...  
_  
__I'm feeling better, but not well enough to face Arceus  
__  
__Questions from Hamsters in my head...  
__  
__Byron: If you were trapped in a cave for a week, what would you like their  
__with you?  
__  
__Nurse Joy: Why do you not charge anything for healing Pokemon, and how do you  
__make a living?  
__  
__Arceus: Can you free Tabuu please? I need him to control these Primids  
__destroying my house!  
__  
__Paul: What do you think of your brother Regi?  
__  
__Regi: Do you think Paul will ever reach your greatness of tons of badges, and  
_frontier_ symbols that you have in your house in Veilstone City?  
__  
__C: Are you faster than a ragging Rhyperior?  
__  
__-  
__  
__Keep up the good work Froggiecool!  
__  
_Bryon: Um... A week? Food, pokemon and a magazine!  
C: What magazine?  
Bryon: ...  
Froggiecool: Honestly! Move on! Nurse Joy?  
Nurse Joy: The pokemon league pay us to keep the centres open.  
C: STOP DOING MY JOB!  
Froggiecool: No. Arceus?  
Arceus: I've already freed him. I'm in the middle of a life-and-death battle at the moment, so...  
C: Ok. Take back over time. Paul?  
Paul: He's an pathetic, emotional _Insulting language _idiot.  
C: Regi?  
Regi: Only if he learns to love pokemon... WAIT! HE'S HERE!  
Froggiecool: No. He just left.  
Regi: Oh. I needed to return his map, that's all. Never mind.  
C: NO WAY AM I!  
Froggiecool: Unfortuneatly... Here is some more of that same review...

_After C's answer...  
__  
__*16 year old boy in yellow mask releases an angry Rhyperior, and chases C*  
__  
__"I was scared because I was sick! Put that in your response!" *I teleport  
__away*  
__  
_16 year old in yellow mask: Go angry Rhyperior!

_C gets crushed by the Rhyperior too quickly. Froggiecool is laughing too much to talk, and Yellow mask boy _teleports_ away. End of chapter. For now..._


	16. Chapter 16 Many a question, many insults

Froggiecool: Unfortuneatly, C will not be joining us this chapter. Well, she shouldn't be. Here I have the results for Arceus vs. Tabuu match... Arceus won... five times. Ok. First up today,_ PokeFreak 38!  
__  
__Hi again! I'm out to recruit more people for world domination!  
__Mwahahahahaha!  
__  
__Drew: Is your hair made of grass, because it looks like it!  
__Dawn: YAYZ! Here is a world domination pass! Now you will not be destroyed by  
__us!  
__Misty: You have been moved up to co-leader with me! K!  
__Shaymin: You're general in my world domination force!  
__Ash: What is pi, math wise?  
__Max: Go die in a hole with Kenny!  
__Kenny: Go die in a hole with Max!  
__May: My friend is a Cookieshipper! Just wanted to let you know!  
__Brock: Hi! Want to be BFFs?!  
__Angie: You are awesome! Like Dawn and Shaymin! Want to dominate the world  
__with us?!  
__Officer Jenny: Hi!  
__Duplica: You made out with a lamp in my story!  
__Zoey: VCRSDTYHILHTDTYGILHKFTYTYFIHGH!  
__  
__That is all!  
__  
_Froggiecool: So, Drew...  
Drew: GRASS?! HAIR?! AHHHHH!  
Froggiecool: Where's C when you need her? Oh yeah... Trampled on by angry Rhyperior. Oh well. I'll just do her job until she can walk again! Dawn?  
Dawn: I have my pass, now, to rule the earth!  
Froggiecool: Ok. Misty?  
Misty: Thanks. I'll get back to you. I am currently killing Harley by use of my cannon.  
Froggiecool: Oh. Shaymin.  
Shaymin:...  
froggiecool: Ash?  
Ash: Tasty!  
Froggiecool: No. Maths.  
Ash:...  
Froggiecool: I give up. I wanna get done. 3.1415926535897932384626433832795?  
Ash: NO! LEARNING!  
Froggiecool: That got rid of him. Max and Kenny?  
Max: I don't wanna die!  
Kenny: Me neither!  
Froggiecool: Oh, grow up! Or I will kill you! May?  
May: What's Cookieshipping?  
Froggiecool: Not a clue. Some pairing.  
May: Oh. Fine.  
Froggiecool: Brock?  
Brock: And a little bit of pikachu intesti... Fine. Have some soup!  
Froggiecool: Did you just say....  
Brock: Sorry! Reciting the recipe.  
Froggiecool: JENNY!  
Officer Jenny: Yes?  
Froggiecool: Brock's cooking Pikachu guts!  
Officer Jenny: Hi to you too. Brock, I'm arresting you on suspicion of the kidnap and murder of Ash's pikachu.  
Froggiecool: I'll pick up on that next time I see Ash. Angie?  
Angie: Sure! And my first act... KILL ASH!  
Froggiecool: Um no. You need to verify that. AND I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DO!  
Angie: Oops...  
Froggiecool: Where's C when I need her...  
C: Right here!  
Froggiecool: You're back! YES! I can attack again!  
C: Hi...  
Froggiecool: Duplica... Who is that?!  
C: Not a clue.  
Froggiecool: Ok! I'm finishing this chapter! Zoey!  
Zoey: JDGWYAKUDVAHCJGAYDGAKLNDSLK to you too!  
Froggiecool: And there we go! Please be nice to C, as both her legs and her arms and several ribs are broken. Also, her skull is fractured. I hope you appreciate this, and that update will be infrequent for a long time.  
C: AKA Froggiecool can't settle on the story.  
Froggiecool: Well. Yes. I can't settle on anything at the moment.  
C: However, lot's of reviews will cheer me up.  
Froggiecool: Yep. Sorry about my other stories. My mind keeps on wandering. Thankfully, this one keeps my interest for a few sentences. My sanity is corrupt!  
C: It was anyway. HEY! More questions! My GO!

_From: Hot guy number 1 ()  
__-------------------  
__  
__Ash: Are you a hotshot like me!I think not!  
__Harley: Do love May?  
__Drew: Where do you get your roses? Do you get them from your grassy head?  
__Dawn: Do you ever have the feeling that you're being watched? And by who?  
__Max: If you are so smart, do you know what a katana is?  
__May: How would you react if Harley loved you?  
__Gary: I'm going to kill you in your sleep! Mwahahahahahahaha!  
__Brock: -Awkward silence- You're boring!  
__  
_Froggiecool: Oops... Wrong page... Never mind!  
C: Ash...  
Ash: Has anyone seen Pikachu lately?  
C: No.

_Froggiecool goes very pale and backs away.  
__  
_Ash: Oh well. What's that?  
C: Never mind... Pikachu is probably playing with Brock somewhere.

_Froggiecool starts chocking and knocks Ash flying, a little too early. Ash leaves.  
__  
_Froggiecool: Brock murdered Pikachu!  
C: Oh... Harley? (Harley lovers look away now)  
Harley: Ew! I much prefer Gary, darling.  
C: Yikes! Ok. You can look again. Drew?  
Drew: Stop insulting my hair! May grows them for me!  
Froggiecool: Oh... Where'd my frogs go?!  
Drew: No one cares.  
C: Dawn?  
Dawn: Go away!  
C: Sorry?  
Dawn: He's watching me!  
C: Who?  
Dawn: I dunno... Although I would guess Brock...  
C: Oh... He's in prison, but... Max?  
Max: Easy. It's a type of sword, also known as the samurai sword. It is any sized, single edged Japanese sword.  
C: Ok... May?  
May: _Screams. Leaves building. _Save me Drew!  
Drew: May, my love. I am here! _Kills Harley with rose. Harley comes back to life in Antartica.  
_Froggiecool: There.  
C: Antartica? That's a little far.  
Froggiecool: It's nice and cold there. I'm considering relocating the studio there.  
C: Oh... Gary?  
Gary:...  
C: Sorry?  
Gary: I will kill him first. For at night, I become... Dark Assasin!  
C: Huh?  
Gary: Warrior of the night, and murderer for Brock!  
Officer Jenny: I'm arresting you on suspicion of murder!  
Gary: RUN!!!!!!!  
C: Well, there he goes. Brock cannot respond.  
Froggiecool: I'd like your opinion. Should I relocate from England? If so, where to?


	17. Chapter 17 3 times as long as the last

Froggiecool: Well, here we are, once again. Firstly, good news! My Grandad has had his operation, and is out of hospital! Today, I am installing a pizza maker and some fizzy drinks. Why? Because I want to.  
C: Yes... And now for some questions! From _Mr. Pineapple;  
__  
__Dawn: Hi!  
__Misty: Hi  
__May: I hate you!  
__Brock: Hi!  
__Kenny: Hi!  
__Shaymin: Hi!  
__Palkia: Hi!  
__Regice: Hi!  
__Paul: Hi!  
__Drew: Hi!  
__Ritchi: Hi!  
__Gary: Hi!  
__Cynthia: Hi!  
__Arceus: O my gosh! Arceus! Hi!  
__Dawn: Hi! Again!  
__Bye!  
__  
_Dawn: Um... Hi?  
Froggiecool: ?  
Ash: Why'd he not say hi to me... Bye...  
Froggiecool: Because you don't know what pi is.  
Ash:...  
Froggiecool: Point proved. _gallade _would like to say..._  
__  
__dawn tacos are _poised_ the best way to enjoy them is to date ash  
__  
_Dawn: But Tacos are nice... And Ash is a dumbo...  
Ash: HEY!  
Dawn: Why else would you use thunderbolt on a ground type?  
Ash:... At least I have a Pikachu...  
Dawn: AND?! I have a Piplup!  
C: Cut it out! _MelliniumorderArceus _says;

_to infinite anime: god's power, in any plane of reality, CANNOT be compared.  
__It is omnipotent yet benevolent.  
__Arceus could be killed in the game, to let you be happy and capture it. Have you ever see a legendary use it's full power to fight you? like Lugia blowing you half a region away? or mewtwo encasing itself in a energy ball while attacking you?  
__Questions!  
__Team Galactic's leader, Cyrus, how did your golbat evolve into crobat considering that it needs extreme happiness to evolve and that you are a emotionless person.  
__arceus, anyway to put the Moment of Creation into a videotape or a DVD?  
__*wink wink on you*  
__please tell me what the hell is EV training in pokemon?  
__arceus kill pokefreak38 before he dominates the earth with three girls? (sounds like 'Charlie's Angels) , pretty please?  
__  
_InfiniteAnime: Will people please leave me arrggh!  
Froggiecool: No. Annoying you is fun.

_Sofa explodes on Infinite.  
__  
_Froggiecool: Yep. And have you?  
Infinite: ...No...  
Froggiecool: There we go. C, over to you.  
C: Thankyou! Cyrus?  
Cyrus:I stole it evolved. Emotion is a waste of effort.

_Frog attack!  
__  
_Cyrus: HEY!  
Froggiecool: Shut up. Return stolen pokemon. Then I shall behave like the 14 year old I am.  
C: Please!  
Cyrus: I shall never!  
Froggiecool: Good. I have a future, then.  
C: NO! I may have many broken bones, however... Arceus, hit it!  
Arceus: Yes, I'll post a virtual one to your inbox. (I did it early. Knew you would ask).  
Froggiecool: EV training is short for effort training. The amount of effort levels determine which stats are increased and by how much when leveling up, I think. Also, they are determined by the opposition's dominant stat (if attack is highest, you'll get attack ev points). 4 points = 1 stat point next level. As well as battles, it can be increased by stat drinks. Each drink is 10 points. EV training refers to battling certain pokemon to level up certain stats. All wild pokemon begin with 0. Sorry if that didn't make sense. I'm still learning myself. Hope it helps.  
C: I never knew you could say so much.  
Froggiecool: _Shruggs _If I want to, I can do Oak length explanations, my favourite is the Higgs particle.  
C: No thanks. Arceus again?  
Arceus: No. I won't kill him. Repetitive failure is much more fun.  
Froggiecool: Speak all you like, he's here for more recruits!

_Hi again! I have more dares for everyone!  
__  
__Gary: Join me in world domination, Dark Assasin!  
__Max: There is only room for one smart guy! ME!  
__Dawn: Throw Max off the top of the studio.  
__May: You're hair is on fire...  
__Drew: Your hair looks very peculiar...  
__Ash: I will make you learn!  
__Rayquaza and Zapdos: Join my world domination force...or else!  
__Misty: Hurt Harley!  
__Harley: You're going to die...by Misty!  
__Kenny: Get attacked by a group of sharpedo.  
__Paul: My OC, Janine, loves you. Don't tell her I said that...  
__Misty, Angie, Dawn, Gary, Shaymin, Rayquaza, and Zapdos: There is a meeting to discuss world domination plans at 4:00, please come!  
__  
_Gary: Well, I need a holiday. Sure!  
Froggiecool: You do realise that you are now doomed to fail at everything now for all eternity?  
Gary: Nope. But I need a holiday!  
C: What were you saying about time? Max.  
Max: Well, technically, there are many thousands of 'smart guys' in your universe. Just not too many in the pokemon universe. Well, with the company I keep, I guess not.  
Dawn: Who's Max... Oh, there! Max, come for some cookies!  
Max: Comming.  
May: Max! NO!

_To top of building. May has run to the bottom. Max is wobbling on the edge.  
__  
_Max: Um... Where are the cookies.  
Dawn: Look. I don't want to do this but... The cookies are down there.

_Dawn pushes Max. Thankfully for him, he lands on May. She is also alive. Just. They are both taken to the local hospital.  
__  
_Froggiecool: Oh great. May... is in hospital. Drew?  
Drew: FIRE!  
C: Errr...  
Froggiecool: Shhhh!  
C: _Whispering. _Ok. Ash.  
Ash: NOO! I'D RATHER DIE!  
Froggiecool: Shut it!  
Ash: Sorry... Have you seen pikachu? I've lost him...  
C: Sorry. No. Rayquaza? Zapdos?  
Rayquaza: We will join... On our human work permits.  
Zapdos: Agreed.  
C: Looks like the world will end soon... Rayquaza and Zapdos are doomed to... we may have a problem there... Oh well! Misty! Harley!  
Froggiecool: Hey! That's my phrase!  
C: Well, I used it. Tough titty. Misty?  
Misty: Well, I don't believe in murder... But I do believe in animal cruelty!  
Harley: ARGGH!  
Froggiecool: Hello. This is Froggiecool speaking. Can I have the ambulance please?... Well, no, the 'accident' hasn't happened yet, but a deranged psychopath is running loose, trying to attack one of our interviewees...Uh Hu... Oh, it'll just be the two of them... Ok... Thanks!  
C: What was that?  
Froggiecool: Calling an ambulance for Harley. Again. And Kenny. He'll be nearly dead soon.  
C: Oh... Why did you do something nice?  
Froggiecool: I'm feeling... generous tonight. It'll be gone soon, so make the most of it.  
C; OK! Let's rock!... No, not you regirock. Kenny, Sharpedo!

_Kenny and Harley get taken away by ambulance. You can imagion the scene for yourselves.  
__  
_Froggiecool: Right. Paul.  
Paul: I am not an emo... I am not an emo... I am not an emo... I am...  
Froggiecool: Shut it! What would you like to say to your lover friend?  
Paul: ...not an emo... I am not an emo... She is pathetic.... I am not an emo...  
C: Get to the meeting. It's nearly 4, and _Coffee and Twinkies _has some questions...

_alright time for me to join the band wagon.  
__  
__Arceus - Whats your Hostess treat? I like twinkies and chocodiles  
__  
__Dawn - No Taco for you! Has a fried chicken! *throws a bucket of chicken at her*  
__  
__James - I liked it when you were cross dressing. Why did you stop?  
__  
__Combee - Are you edible?  
__  
_Arceus: Um... I like sherbert lemons! And raw veggies!  
C: Yuck!  
Froggiecool: No. Yum! Raw veggies are the best!  
C: I'm surrounded by weirdos... Dawn?  
Dawn: GET IT AWAY FROM ME! I'M VEGGIE!  
All: ?  
Dawn: Didn't you know I was a veggie?  
Froggiecool: You do realise that brock fed you live pikachu, right?  
Dawn: HE WHAT?! I'M GONNA KILL THAT GUY!  
C: He's already been arrested. We're taking bets on how long until Ash works it out. I say a year, Froggiecool says all eternity unless someone tells him. I say next time he wants a battle. What about you?  
Dawn: Well, he'll of realised Pikachu is missing... When he notices Brock isn't cooking any more.  
Froggiecool: Fair guess. Readers, feel free to respond to any question I or C personally choose to ask an interviewee. Pikachu comments for any character would be much appreciated.  
C: James?  
James: Because America banned that episode. The company wanted to exist!  
C: Combee?  
Combee: Not the last time I looked... I'll try.  
C: No thankyou!  
Combee: You sure? I ca...OW!

_Absol has convieniantly attacked Combee.  
__  
_Combee: Why that's it! I'll!  
Froggiecool: Yeah right. Sure you will. He is level 2 billion and has had EV training. Like you'll beat him.  
Combee:..._Fainted in one hit.  
_C: Well, Froggiecool is boasting sentimentally... ... ... ... Sentimentally? Wait? Who made me say that?! It's impossible!?  
Froggiecool: Let's think about this. Who is the author?  
C: You...  
Froggiecool: Who owns this program?  
C: You...  
Froggiecool: Who is in complete control?  
C: You... Oh! I get it! _Jellybrain _next.  
_  
__Bwahahaha! I have arrived!  
__May- Cookieshipping aka May x Harley.  
__Gary- Run! I'll hold off Officer Jenny!  
__Officer Jenny- Back into the corner! NOW!  
__  
_May: NO WAY! I love Drew...  
Drew: May, my love!  
Froggiecool: Sweet!  
C: Leaving the lovebirds alone... Gary!  
Gary: I have already escaped, but thankyou for the most gracious offer.  
Froggiecool: Hey! Wait! That's not how you talk!  
Gary: This is the voice of... The Dark Assasin!  
C: Whatever. Officer Jenny... Is busy in court. _HowltheWolf _has an... interesting idea...  
Froggiecool: I changed it sightly, if you don't mind.

_All: What do you think the world would be like if there were wolves and pokemon? (Each character imagines what the world would be like)  
__  
_Ash: I'm going to catch all the wolfies! Go Wolfieball!  
Dawn: Ah!! they're eating my hair! MY HAIR!  
Brock: They like my cookies!  
Misty: Sorry?!  
May: ... Drew? I'll follow you.  
Drew: If they were made of roses i guess it would be cool...  
Kenny: I'll save you Dawn!! My arm!  
Zoey: Awesomenez  
Angie: I would train them to talk and rule the entire world along with HowltheWolf as my right hand girl! Mwahahahahahaa!  
Harley: I'm going to make May- Ah my clothes!! they're eating every- (faints)  
_HowltheWolf: Excellent, together with Angie, Zoey, and Ash as my brother, we will make the humans bow down to us! HAHAHHAHAHA!  
_Froggiecool: And there ends the wolfie cult. _gytech;  
__  
__Lol thank you for answering my _questions_. I have two new ones.  
__  
__1: To Ash and all his companions. How do you walk for so long, is the Tacos like the Eevees ,or is it those 5 Hour energy drinks.  
__  
__2: To Groudon and Kyogre. Why don't you guys sign a peace treaty or something. If you can't, FIGHT TO THE DEATH. And Rayquaza can't _interfere_.  
__  
_Dawn: We drink masses of fizz! I love lemonade!  
Ash: And I drink tacos!  
Misty: _giggle _That makes no sense...  
Groundon: Oh, Kyogre, the brave and beautiful.  
C: WHAT?!  
Kyogre: I finally knocked him out whilst Rauquaza was failing to stop us. He is now my puppy/servant!  
C: Fine. I no longer understand anything... And I got past this episode without nearly dieing!  
Froggiecool: Ooh! Look! Another review from _Smash Knight 23_! Review best in segments! No. 1!

_Back after intense eye-pain!  
__  
__I was the masked kid!  
__  
__Another bundle of questions after computer and eye troubles...  
__  
__Rayquaza: I know your answer for the Deoxys thing was to protect the Earth, but you nearly _levelled_ an entire high-tech city. Why didn't you move the fight somewhere else?  
__  
__Eevees all over the world: If a taco was in the middle of a lava pond, would you risk your life to get it, and how?  
__  
__Chatot: Can you repeat what I'm about to say: Iamawsomeandnoonecanstopmyrampagethroughspacetimeandcandy!  
__  
__C: I'm sorry for breaking your bones, here, I found some Chu jelly in Hyrule and want you to have it! It cures everything!  
__  
__*Gives C a bottle of Purple Chu Jelly*  
__  
__Ryperior: Are you sorry for hurting C?  
__  
_C: Oh. He's back. Rayquaza?  
Rayquaza: I was tired and Ash had irritated me! And I'm a show-off! And there are none too many pokemon in cities, but lots in the wild.  
Froggiecool: The author would here like to point out that she has not seen this movie. The ones she has seen are: The first movie, Pokemon 2000, Spell of the Unknown, Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, Jirachi Wish Maker, Pokemon Heros and Rise of Darkrai. Eevees?  
Eevees: _Chanting _We will make an Eevee bridge, over the lava pool. And if we should fall in, we do not mind at all!  
C: Chatot...  
Chaot: LAMAWSOMEANDNOONECANSTOPMYRAMPAGETHROUGHSPACETIMEANDCANDY!  
Froggiecool: Which, in English, says: Lamaw Some and no one can stop my rampage through space, time and candy. C...  
C: I'll except it, HOWEVER...  
Froggiecool: Sure! Rhyperior!  
Rhyperior: Yes. I do not believe in violence. However, I must obey my trainer's commands... Wait... _Boss! Purple Chu Jelly have a high chance of poisoning anyone who drinks it! And you gave her the poison kind!  
_C: Knew it. Well, here's the rest of the review. Froggiecool, hit it!

_Arceus: Will you help C?  
__  
__Mewtwo: What happen to you? Your not in Brawl. You left after you got you reer handed to you by Link.  
__  
__Me: Wait? What am I doing here?  
__  
__Keep up the good work! This gets funnier every chapy! I used ! too many times this chapter! Dough! I have to stop !! Gr...  
__  
_Mewtwo: Mew needed a hand. And Red needed a job after FireRed/LeafGreen. I was bored of punching people.  
Froggiecool: Not a clue what you are doing here. Poisening C last time I looked. Arceus? Thinking about it...  
Arceus: I'm not sure what I can do... I'm trying not to offend Girantina at the moment.  
Froggiecool: Well, that's it! I am the author! I can make what I want happen! Arceus, do as I say, or I shall have to unleash my fury upon you. Help C!  
Arceus: I'll try...

_C, who was looking deathly pale, is now wreathing around on the floor.  
__  
_Froggiecool: NOW! Absol! Manaphy! Gardnevoir! Kirilia! Riolu! Lucario! Lugia! Bulbasaur! Cubone! Marowak! Charmander! Feebas! Ho-Oh! Uxie! Darkrai! Let's GO!

_Each pull off their signiture moves. Arceus starts looking slightly irritated.  
__  
_Arceus: How high are their levels?!  
Froggiecool: ... ... ... ... 2 billion for Absol, 999 billion for the others.  
Arceus: How? I thought I put a bar on level 100.  
Froggiecool: I'll tell you some other time! Heal C, or feel my wrath. Yes, I know that you are the ultra powerful pokemon, who cannot be defeated. However, my minions and I will make life a living nightmare. Literally.  
Arceus: I could always blast you out of existence.  
Froggiecool: Are you forgetting that this is my story. You will help C... Or I drain your powers for the story!... .... ... I don't know why, but I actually am slightly attached to her...  
Arceus: Ok! Ok! I'll do it! If only to get you off my back.  
Froggiecool: Thank you. Everyone, go home. (Interviewees that is).

_C sits up, dizzily.  
__  
_C: What... where... what happened?  
Froggiecool: I remember why I haven't sacked you yet! Or killed you off, for that matter! I had a tamagotchi called C years ago!  
C: Ok... Well, on that bombshell, goodnight!  
Froggiecool: If it happens to be night where you are. Questions much appreciated. I have one more set to do, but I didn't get it until I'd written this chappie. Sorry!


	18. Chapter 18 I'M BACK!

Froggiecool: Hi everyone! I'M BACK!  
C: Oh no...  
Froggiecool: It's been ages... And I have only one set of questions, so...

_Brocks bug cooking show!  
__  
_C: Brock is teaching _Ra the Author,_ Froggie, Ash and me how to cook!

_Brock appears with kitchen  
__  
_Brock: Ok, the first step to making this veggie pizza is to catch a butterfree.

_They do so  
__  
_Brock: Now, you place the butterfree in the blender.

_Ash and C do so.  
__  
_Froggiecool: I'm leaving! This is pokemon cruelty!  
C: _Mixer finishes. _Ew! I'm leaving too!  
Brock: Oh well,  
Froggiecool: _Cuts him off _THAT'S MY LINE!  
Brock: girls... Now, place the butterfree mush onto the ready-topped-with-pikachu-guts-pizza-base.

_Ash & Ra do so  
__  
_Brock: And boil it for one episode of this mayhem!

_Pizza goes in the pan.  
__  
_C: Right, as Brock tastes his last few moments of freedom, we shall have our questions from _gytech_!

_Question 1 is for Articuno: Have you ever thought of making a snowcone buisness.  
__  
__  
__Question 2 is for Arceus: Your basically the god of the Pokemon world. Who created you then?  
__  
__Question 3 is for Dawn: I evolved your Piplup  
__  
__Question 4 is for Ash: I evolved your Pikachu too. Wahahahahahahahaha  
__  
__Question 5 is for Froggiecool: Which show do you think the Pokemon would best crossover with, and don't say Digimon.  
__  
_Froggiecool: Ooh! Ooh! I'll do these! Arty of the skies, would you please answer the question?  
Articuno: Don't you dare call me Arty! And stop mixing stories! In answer to that, I did do so when I was younger, but was fined for it because I didn't register my buisness properly, and, now that I am a legendary, Arceus pays for everything, so I don't need to. Happy days! Swark!  
C: Dawn?  
Dawn: It was going to happen anyway.  
Ash: That's not my pikachu! I've worked out what happened!  
Froggiecool: Really?  
Ash: Yeah, proffeser Oak borrowed him, see!

_Pikachu jumps out from behind him  
__  
_Froggiecool: _Mutters_ AKA I revived his trophy when he wasn't looking. The real one's still been Brockified...  
C: _Kicks Froggiecool under that invisable table again _AND STAY THERE!  
Froggiecool: Arceus!  
Arceus: What?  
Froggiecool: C's attacking me again, and you have a question.  
Arceus: That's the answer to all things. What created God. God created me, but who created him? And, technically, the guys at game freak created me... Oh, and I am a girl in Froggiecool's mind.  
C: Arceus help me...  
Arceus: Do what?  
C: Disappear whilst Froggie answers this question?  
Arceus: _Looks up at question _Am doing. Along with anyone who wishes to keep their sanity.

_They leave  
__  
_Froggiecool: Oh, what a shame... Doctor Who (anyone who doesn't know what that is, it's a show about a time-traveling alien, who aquires female humans along the way {just as friends, no more}, battles aliens and who is the last of his species. For any more - look it up. Greatest Brittish show ever)  
Everyone: huh? Explain to us!  
Froggiecool: That I shall.

_Lights dim. Everyone looks. Froggiecool disappears for a few moments.  
__  
_Froggiecool: _Ice pop in mouth _Just a second... Mum just gave me an ice pop... _Crunches last few centimeter _There... Ok, my mind is a wierd place. Some of the things I am about to say I believe, and some I just made up. Firstly: the reason why I think Doctor Who makes a great crossover with pokemon - pokemon were not always pokemon - they were once humaniod aliens that had their world destroyed. In the blast, they were thrown to the pokemon world, and genetically mutated. Their minds were warped, meaning they could only say one word of their language - which humans took to be their names.  
Everyone: Okay...  
Froggiecool: Secondly: Darkrai. To explain their personality differences, I came up with this therom - there is not just one Darkrai, but three. One is the 'white darkrai' - he's always nice (film). One is 'grey darkrai' - he can be either or (ranger). And then there's 'black darkrai' - he's ALWAYS evil (mystery dungeon)

_C reappears  
__  
_C: And now it's time to see how the pizza is doing!  
Froggiecool: I wasn't finished!  
C: Tough!  
Froggiecool: But I still had to tell them about Ash's sister, his dad, his mum's secret identity and the legends.  
C: You were not going to tell them about the legends at that point.  
Froggiecool: Point taken.  
C: If anyone wants to know about any of those topics, they can ask you.  
Froggiecool: Ok _whispers to you _Ask me please  
C: Oh man... _Kicks Froggie back under that non-existant table _Anyway, how are the pizzas doing?

_Brock takes yummy looking pizzas out of the oven  
__  
_Ash: Oh yum! Can I eat it now!  
Froggiecool: You do realise that that pizza_ points _has pikkachu intestine in it.  
Ash: So what if it has artificial flavourings in it.  
C: Pikachu... never mind...  
Froggiecool: I'M BACK! And I would please like some questions.  
C: Well done, you said please!  
Froggiecool: You sound just like my friend Anna. I'll have to re-write you.


End file.
